Oh My God!
by Cathy Daine
Summary: Endymion has faced monsters, battles and destruction so why is he freaking out now?
1. Default Chapter

Hi folks!

What's up? I'm still sick:( and I'm not getting any better either. Do you have any cures for sore throats and coughs? Please? Hehe… Now… I'll try not to sound all _too_ desperate but I don't like being sick! Waaahh! I've forgotten how it feels to be sick and I had kind of hoped that I wouldn't have to be reminded but no such luck. 'Sigh'

Ah well, I just couldn't resist writing this fic once the idea popped up in my head so enjoy and don't forget to drop me a line once you're done!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

Oh My God!

Usagi, now called Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, paced back and forth with a thoughtful expression on her face. How was she supposed to break the news to Mamoru, or Endymion as he was called nowadays?

She placed her hands on her stomach and smiled softly thinking about the new life growing inside her. She could hardly wait for the nine months to end so she could hold her child in her arms.

Endymion walked in quietly only to find his lovely wife standing and looking out of the window with her arms wrapped around her. He had been looking all over the entire palace for her, ever since he felt a huge amount of joy coming from her side. She was always happy but that huge quantity was rare even for her. He had tried to gain access to her mind only to have him rebuffed. Normally he could sense her whereabouts but this time she had managed to mislead him causing him to search the entire palace for her.

"Hey gorgeous," he said softly as he enveloped her in his arms.

Serenity started before seeing whom it was. She smiled gently at her husband and leaned back in his arms. She had always loved being held by his strong arms and feeling his strength and warmth. It calmed her, soothed her and made her feel loved and cherished.

"What has happened? I felt this great wave of happiness engulfing me and then you closed off your mind so, curious as I am, I had to find you but you kept misleading me," he said accusingly and pouted adorably.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at the cute picture he made. "Serve you right for making me look for you every time we were fighting against those ugly monsters," she said with a hint of teasing.

"Hey that was only in the beginning!" Endymion said trying to defend himself.

"But you made me think that you hated me," Serenity said and switched on the waterworks.

"I'm sorry. I was mean. Please don't cry," said the king panic-stricken at the sight of her tears.

Serenity couldn't keep up the façade and promptly burst out in laughing. "You should just see the look on your face!" she managed to say as she doubled over with laughter.

"Why you!" Endymion said pretending to be angry and earning a shriek from his lady when he tried to grab hold of her.

She narrowly evaded his grasp and a full chase started. After a few minutes of running and chasing and laughing, his highness finally succeeded in capturing his dear wife. He grabbed hold of her and began to tickle her mercilessly receiving bouts of tinkling laughter.

"Say that Endymion is the best, handsomest and smartest man in the entire universe," he said continuing to tickle her.

"Never!" Serenity managed to gasp forth between her laughter as she tried to escape his relentless fingers.

"Say it!"

"Alright, alright!" Serenity finally said, unable to take the torture any longer.

Her husband smirked with that "I'm the best" look in his eyes when she conceded to defeat at last.

"Endymion is the worst, ugliest and stupidest man in the entire universe!" Serenity yelled before taking off again. His Majesty just stared at her before a devilish gleam entered his eyes and the chase began once again.

He had her cornered in no time and this time he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Now my dearest Serenity," he said smiling with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes that caused the alarm bells in Serenity's head to start ringing. "Surely you don't mean all those nasty things you said about your husband?" he continued as he neared her.

Knowing that she was in big trouble now Serenity decided too switch on the waterworks again.

"Of course I don't mean it, but you always teased me when we were younger. Please don't be mad," she begged with crystal tears lurking at the corners of her eyes.

Endymion cursed himself for his weakness but at the first sight of her tears he just melted. He knew that she wasn't really upset but that didn't really matter. Guilt reared its ugly head as he thought about all the times he had mocked her to hide his feelings. He sighed in defeat and shook his head.

"All right Usako, you win," he said admitting defeat.

Serenity just laughed and jumped into his arms. "My poor Endymion," she said giggling.

He sighed again. "I guess it's my own fault for choosing such a manipulative little wife," was his grinning response.

His answer caused immediate reaction as tears burst forth again and she turned away from him.

"Mamo-chan thinks I'm manipulative; he doesn't love me anymore!" she said and started to cry.

"What! No, I didn't mean it like that! You know how much I love you Usako!" her husband said terrified.

'Might as well prepare him for the coming nine months,' Usagi thought impishly as she continued to "cry". She continued to listen to his desperate pleading and she could barely keep from laughing.

Her shoulders shook and it wasn't until a few minutes later that Mamoru understood that it was from _laughter_ and not crying. He threw up his hands in the air in frustration causing Serenity's laughter to burst out.

"I can't believe it took you this long to figure out that I was laughing," she stated still laughing. "And you're considered the smart one," she said and shook her head.

Endy glared at his merry wife. "Well usually I am the smart one but whenever it comes to you my emotions go haywire and I can't think one single straight thought," he muttered.

Serenity hugged him and drew in his scent. "And that's why I love you," she whispered and once again she effectively managed to erase any irritation or anger he felt.

The loving moment was interrupted when the scouts suddenly burst in. The couple looked up in surprise thinking that something must have happened but the smiles on their faces overturned that theory.

Raye, Mako and Mina pounced on Serenity directly laughing and hugging.

"Congratulations Sere!" Mako said happily.

"Took you long enough Meatball Head! It's already been one year!" Raye huffed although she had a smile on her face.

"You're going to do great!" Mina said.

Endymion just stared at them having no idea about what was going on. He caught Serenity's urgent gaze and she was just about to say something when the girls turned their attention to him.

"Congrats!" Raye smiled.

"I was beginning to think that you couldn't do it," Mina said with a wink.

"You're going to be a great father," Mako finished.

It was Mako's line that made him stare with his mouth open. The girls saw his shocked face and all turned their gazes on Usagi.

"You have told him right?" Raye asked.

"Well, I was just about to," Serenity said squirming under their intense gazes.

"You're…you're…" Endy stammered.

"You're going to be a father," Serenity said sheepishly.

Her words were followed by a thud as His Royal Highness King Endymion fainted.

* * *

And that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think, any ideas, thoughts or anything at all? This story is going to be a two parter with an epilogue I think but I'm not sure yet.

Now don't forget to review, review and review!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


	2. Chapter 2

Hi folks!

What's up? I've finally recovered! Yippee! Hehe… I'm really sorry about the wait but I've had piles of homework. I've practically drowned in all my homework. Most schools don't have anything to since the summer holidays are about to begin but our school has to be special so we're loaded with work.

Ah, well, I'm not going to bore you anymore with my tedious life so here is the Oh My God's chapter 2!

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

Recap

"You're going to be a great father," Mako finished.

It was Mako's line that made him stare with his mouth open. The girls saw his shocked face and all turned their gazes on Usagi.

"You have told him right?" Raye asked.

"Well, I was just about to," Serenity said squirming under their intense gazes.

"You're…you're…" Endy stammered.

"You're going to be a father," Serenity said sheepishly.

Her words were followed by a thud as His Royal Highness King Endymion fainted.

End of recap

Oh My God!

Chapter 2

"Oh my God! I've killed him," Serenity said panicking as she rushed to her husband.

"Ugh… What happened?" Endy asked as he slowly woke up again.

Serenity hugged him in relief and smiled happily. "You're okay," she said.

The scouts had turned their backs toward them but they didn't quite manage to stop their laughter, or lets just say that both the queen and king thought that there was an explosion.

"Ha-ha… I've never seen Mamoru faint," Mina choked forth.

"I can't believe he actually fainted," Raye said laughing.

"Men are such wimps," was Mako's comment as she held her sides.

Even nice Ami was laughing her head off. "And he has studied medicine as well!" she said.

Poor Endy sat on the floor and blushed until he remembered why he fainted in the first place.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he yelled causing everyone to jump. He sprang forth and grabbed hold of a surprised Serenity and twirled her around while laughing. "I'm going to be a father!" he said joyfully.

"Are you sure he didn't hit his head?" Serenity mouthed to Ami causing new gales of laughter to erupt.

"Wait a minute!" Endymion stopped abruptly. "Oh my God! You're pregnant! How are you feeling? Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere? Do you want anything to drink or to eat? You should rest! What do you think you are doing up and walking? Do you feel tired? Do you want to sit down? I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you when I twirled you around? I can't believe I chased you like that! You could have gotten hurt! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Serenity held up her hands as if to protect her from his questions. "Calm down Endy! I'm having a baby, I'm not dying!" she said, but in vain.

He lifted her gently and started to walk out of the room, leaving the scouts staring at him.

"Let go of me! Where are you taking me?" Serenity asked as she tried to stand up.

"Don't struggle Sere! You might hurt yourself! I'm taking you to our room. You're going to lie on our bed and rest for the next nine months understood?"

Usagi just gawked at him. "You're kidding me right?" but she saw that he wasn't. "I've got a whole kingdom to run! I can't stay in bed for nine months and besides there is no need for that!" she protested.

"Hush now! There will be no discussion on this matter," he said sternly as he placed her on the bed. "You have to be careful! Now be a good girl and rest all right?"

"I am not a girl! I am a queen and as a queen I have a job to do!" Serenity said bristling.

"I'll take care of everything. You don't have to worry about anything; all you have to do is rest. I'll tell the kitchen to make some chicken soup for you," he said as he began planning what to tell the servants to do.

1 week later-

Serenity lay on her bed bored out of wits. She had been forced to lie on the bed and do nothing except resting for an entire week now! She gazed restlessly around the room and then her eyes were drawn to the door as it slowly opened.

Her eyes widened with surprise before she smiled as she saw her friends sneak in one by one.

"Guys!" she exclaimed only to be shushed by Raye.

"Keep it quiet Sere," she whispered warningly. "Endymion doesn't know that we're here. We would have come earlier but he has said that you have to rest so we mustn't disturb you."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as if I need to rest anymore! I've done nothing _but_ resting for the last week! He treats me as if I'm going to break at any moment now!" she finished and there was no mistaking the frustration in her voice.

Mako chuckled. "You have my sympathies girl."

"Can't you help me escape or something? I'm going nuts here!" she whined.

"I'm really sorry Sere. I've tried telling Endymion that you may walk and move but he refuses to listen. He is determined to make sure that you rest these nine months," Ami said with regret.

Serenity sank back into her cushions and groaned. "I'm doomed!"

"He's doing this because he's afraid that you might have an accident," Mina said. "He has taken on your load of work so he's practically working himself to death now."

Serenity's eyes clouded with worry. "This can't go on," she said determinedly. "Here I am resting to death and he's working to death! I'm leaving this room now!" she said and jumped out of bed. With the scouts help she managed to creep past all the guards and servants and at last she found Endymion.

He gasped when he saw her and rushed immediately to her side.

"What do you think you are doing out of bed? Why have you left the room? I thought I told you to rest!" he said worriedly.

"Endy! I know that you're trying to protect me but I'm going nuts laying on my bed day in and day out. I have to get some fresh air and exercise and I am perfectly capable of handling my work," she said stubbornly.

"But you're in a very delicate state! You should…" Endymion began but was cut off by his wife.

"Don't even say the word!" she warned. "Please Endymion, there has been millions of pregnant women before me and none of them rested the entire nine months."

"Fine," Endymion said, finally giving in. "But you have to keep close to me so I can help you if there are any problems."

Serenity just rolled her eyes again. Men could be so overprotective sometimes!

"Promise!" Endymion said.

"I promise, oh and by the way, Ami said that we should attend the Lamaze classes," Serenity said calmly as she walked past him.

Mamoru blanched horribly as he groaned.

"Anything but the Lamaze classes!"

* * *

And that concluded chapter 2! I know I said that it was going to be a two-parter but it seems as if I have to change that now. This will probably be a 4 or 5 parter. Hope you don't mind!

Don't forget to drop me line! Tell me your thoughts, opinions and everything you can come up with!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


End file.
